love struck
by MGeezy16
Summary: Emma and sean have some shocking new to new.Manny and Jay have fun! I don't own degrassi
1. Chapter 1

Manny pov: I woke up and gently got up out the bed, gliding into my slippers. I looked at my phone and saw the words, "Manny, come get me." It was from emma.  
>I replied, "I know." I sighned and got ready for school. I get in my dad's car and drive off to Emma's.<p>

Emma pov

I hopped in the Ashton Martin manny was driving. Her first words were "Hurry!"  
>But i didn't get it school wasn't even starting yet. But anyway i got in the nice car and let her do the driving.<br>"So have you heard from sean?" Manny asked looking slightly at the road, but peeking across at me.  
>"Yes, I have. He's coming here tomorrow." I said smiling to myself. "Aww, someone's excited!" Manny said hitting me playfully.<p>

We arrived at 'degrassi' the smell of the school smelled good, it smelled...orginal.  
>People running, laughing, playing. I felt good. But manny, she looked startled. Last year there was a boy named rick, he shot jimmy. He's back though. I looked at manny.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked her, "He's back! What are we supposed to do!" "Nothing, I don't care bout' that mofo."

Manny pov: wow rick is back after all he has been through.I said to myself.  
>After Emma and I found out who's homeroom we had I ran I in to jay and his gang.<br>"watch were you are going santos"Jay yells."sorry I didn't mean to run in to you Jay!"I yelled back.  
>He looked at me " Relax I was just fooling around with you" "Its not funny!"I yelled " look i said i was sorry but if you want me to show you how sorry I am instead of saying it I will"<br>he says while winking at her. "oh please I've gone low but not as low as you."I retort as I walk away.  
>Emma pov I ran through all the screaming teens, eager to find my room. But then i saw someones face, it was sean. My heart beating fast, i thought i was dreaming.<br>"Sean!" I said running after him, "Your here early." I said kissing him. "Yep, all for you." he said kissing me back. He was still in his uniform. "You goin' back?" I said as i stopped smiling "No, i wouldn't see you then leave." He said smilng. "I'll be at your house, be straight home though." he said hugging me. "I know." i said kissing him once more.  
>I then caught up with manny, watching him leaving the school. His touch gave me chills down my body. I'm deep in love with him i said to myself. I walked into the classroom, eyes stared at me. "You havent seen a girl be late?" I said with an attitude. They all looked away fast... Me and Sean broke up the first time because he thought i was too goody two shoes, i'm gonna show him something 'AMAZING' tonight.<p>

Manny pov: For some crazy reason I keep thinking about what Jay said earlier about showing me. I said as my mind starts to daydream. It start with Jay and I sitting at table talk and touching all over each other arms and then I start to rub on his whispers in my ear you should stop doing that you know what that does to guy like me. I thought happens to every guy when you do this. Rubbing a little high on his leg. Jay hisses come I wanna show you something. He stands up while grabing Manny's hand.I follow him in a dark door. He close the door behind him. Jay what are we doing in here.I ask. We are playing a game and its a game that you and I are gonna love, but first you have to take your shirt off he says as he pulls on the ends of my shirt.I pull my shirt over my head exposing my covered breast. oh sweetie that is gonna have to go as well. Jay says as he reachs behind me to unhook my bra.  
>It falls to the ground hitting our feet, then I feel Jay hands rub against my right boob.I moan out. Oh so you like says look at me with dark sexy eyes. I asked you a question. He ! I moan<p>

I snap out of my daydream and i'm in class with what feels millions of eyes looking atand then Emma asked what are you think bout? looking at me like I was coco bananas.

Emma pov

I stared at Manny but i knew exactly what she was thinking about. Me and her have been wondering what'd it be like to loose our virginty and she's finally getting a hint.  
>I tried to help her A little by stating "The world isn't ending, turn around damn." She said yelling. Ms. Hatilokos staring at me i cleared her throat "Hm, escuse me." i said.<br>Well, i walked out of the classroom when school was over. I wanted to show sean something exciting, something he wouldn't be expecting. I walked into the house, shaking excitedly to show sean that i can handle being naughty. I quickly ran down stairs assuming that he'd be down there. Him watching something funny on the television i clicked it off and sat into his lap, Kissing him and leading that to A makeout session i moved my curling fingers to his lingering zipper. He grabbed my small hand looking at me in the eyes "Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked me letting go of my hand. "Yes, I'm sure." I said continuing to unzip his pants. When we were done undressing i was nude, aswell As he was too, I sat on the bed with my skinny legs open, I was terrified but i was ready. He entered me warning me, "Tell me if it hurts." and him pounding, i screamed. But then it was pleasuring. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs "Hurry, take it out!" I said screaming forcing to get off of him. Trying to pull my skirt on as fast as i could. My mom came down and asked "Everything okay?" Looking at me, she was worried. "Yes, really okay." I said smiling at sean, i couldn't believe i proved to him that i could be like that. But the fact is that we didn't use protection, i was having a panic attack i was scared. I was too young to have a child, my life could be ruined!

Manny pov :I walk out of the after cheer practice, only to see Jay sitting on the stairs. "Hey I heard you were have a little dirty day dream in class today."He stats OH! Great I say to myself Hey it only natural for you wanna have sex with some guy humans have needs you know. Who was it you were dreaming bout anyway?he asked That is none of bees wax okay!  
>I yell come on its just the two of us here, I promise I won't tell. Jays says while his eye turn dark from that sexy light brown like in my daydream. Fine it was you okay because of you you I couldn't keep my legs together in of you I had to stay after...before I could finsh Jay had pressed his lips to mine. He breaks the kiss after what feel like a really nice hour.<br>So, you liked what I to said it made you think aboout really do it huh?he says Sadly yes! I said. Why don't me and you getting in my car and go somewhere to make your dream says hold her hips.I think I might like that. I said as I followed him to his car.

Emma pov

Sean hugging me, my bare chest and his collapsing together, "I wont be back at the army if you are." He sweetly told me giving me my shirt, and putting it on for me. He put his on self where. He told me he'd take me to get a pregnancy test, so i got in his car and he drove to the drug store. We didn't say anything the whole ride there due to the fact we could be having a child right now. He helped me out of the car, "I'm not pregnant...yet." I said getting out myself. We walked in, the cold air hit my skin. I was excited but if i were pregnant imagine what my parent's do to me. I took the pregnancy test and we went home and i ran into the bathroom quickly. My mom asking what was wrong i answered "Gotta pee" Giggling. I poured yuren onto the little stick, it read pregnant. I cried with tears of joy, "Sean!" I called his name hoping he would come. Him knowing my happy voice picking me up.

Manny pov: Jay and I stop at this motel but not a run down motel. I think this is a good place don't you?He asked. Yea, but what I want to no is this where you take all the girl you sleep with?  
>I asked. No, I don't sleep around no matter what you hear i've only had sex with one girl!he says getting mad. I'm sorry i just wanted to know if I could get something from you.<br>I explained. well are we gonna do this or says. yea might as well.I in to the room and drop their bags on the floor and start to get right to the main event. I slip Jay's shirt over his head and went straight to his pants. Are you sure? Jay asked. looking at his chest, yes I'm very sure.I say. He takes off the rest of his clothes as I take all my clothes off laid on the bed waiting eyes turn dark again as he climbs on to the and over me. You can still change your stats. I just shake my head no and pull him down so i can kiss him.  
>He starts to kiss my neck sucking and nibbling on it. Jay moves low toward my breast.I moan not believing how good this feels. He starts to suck on my right nipple while he messages my left start to move lower again going as my thigh and starts to kiss the inside of my thigh. So badly I wanted to scream yes yes...eat me Jay please! But then I notice him looking at me. What?i asked. What do you want me to do?he asked. I was shocked! I thought he was in control this whole thing. I...uhIII! you what you want to do this lick my clit I moaned oh jay! yea say it baby say it! tell what you want,manny and I'll do it for says in a very husky voice. II want you to...to eat me!I moaned grabing his hair and pulling hard.<br>As you wish!he says. he sticks his tonuge in me.I wraped my hands into his hair. I pull him up toward my lips so i could kiss him hard. I broke the kiss. Now fuck me jay Hograte right now.I demand.  
>He thrust his 11 inch dick inside on so hard tears came out of ...yea..jay! I scream. whats my name? he yells. Jay I said not try to be loud. what i didn't hear that he says as he thrust even harder the before.I scream as loud as i could JAY JAY JAY! I came soon after and after my third climax Jay came. He fell on top of then roll off how was that?he asked.<br>All I can Jay is WOW! I said. But then I look over and an unopened condom box. Jay you didn't wear a condom! I sreamed pulling the cover over looks and says Shit!

Emma Pov

I sat at the kitchen table, watching my mom and step dad watch a movie about a teenage girl getting pregnant. "I couldn't see you doing that." my mom told me. "But i am!" I screamed i couldn't help it! I felt dirty, lying hearing them say what'd it be like for me being pregnant! I wanted to see what it was, but that'd have to wait. I want a girl. I told sean. He kissed me, "Not gonna happen" He said grabbing me down onto his lap, i turned around laying my feet on the couch still on his lap. "Why not?" i asked him smiling "Well, your my girl. I dont need another one." He said kissing me. He was the sweetest thing, i got up deciding to call Manny. "Hello?" Manny answered. "OOh, someone sounds like they had tons of fun." I said giggling. "Haha, yes. All i can say is, i think i'm pregnant." Manny said on the other side. "Noo way!" i said screaming.  
>As i read a baby book of names, "I'll call you back Manny, reading something." I saw the name Jessalyn for a girl, and Cameron for a boy. I couldn't believe my Mom didn't reply when i told her, i mean wouldn't she be excited? Her first grandchild i mean, i dont know. "Sean, please don't go back to iraq." I told him, "I'm not, i'm starting a family." He replied. "Oh, yeah speaking of that." he said as he got down on his knees pulling out a velvet case. Asking..."Emma Soon to be Camreon, Will you marry me?" and placed the ring on my ring finger, "Yes, i will! A million times yes." I said hugging him, him picking me up spinning me around. I called manny eager to tell, "Manny, I'm getting married."<p>

Manny pov: Oh my goodness! Wow! when,how ,why?I had so many question for asked whats going on? Emma is getting married! I said Wow! Is all he who are you talking to? Emma asked. Huh?...Oh Jay.I told her. Why?Emma asked. Because Me and him are hanging out.I ! are you on a date with Jay!Emma she yelled in really.I say. got to go em .

Emma pov

"Wow" I said to sean, that was an awkward moment for me on the phone. "Haha, yeah." Sean told me. He helped me get the baby healthier, I had to drink oil. But working out was the hardest part. "My belly can't get big!" I panicked I was in school still! People are stero-types, they'd call me a whore or something but it was speacial! It wasn't with a random person it Was with the love of my life, if i went to school i'd probably puke, or or give birth. "Your not big yet." Sean told me stopping the pacing. "I know!" I said but i'll be in school for a long time, your what...exspelled. You wouldn't be there backing me up, possibly couldnt. You see how Manny gets treated, boys think they can just get with her whenever. I hate to see that happend to me, i'd be traumatized. I dont know what'd it be like if boy's thought they could get me in bed that easy. "They wont, cause your married." Sean told me, his cold breath touching the side of my cheek, his fingers sliding into the middle of mine, His deep blue eyes looked in mine and we shared a kiss, Something about him...Was hard to stay away from, he's like a-a drug thats very addictive, i couldnt help it. I was love struck 3 ( : Manny pov It been weeks and I haven't talk to Jay until the next day at says while put his arm around my waist. Jay stop I don't want people to think we're before i can finsh he says. what make peolpe think we're together why would any think that! he says very angry.  
>You know what I meant I do want everyone knowing my personal life.I said. But what if some fool tries something on you I'm not allowed to say your my says. If that happens you can say I'm your girl okay.I said Can i at least walk you to class asked with puppy dog eyes.<br>ok.i say.

Jay pov: Hey Jay I you got in Manny santos's pants. Is she as good as they asked. Way better my friend.I say with a smirk.  
>I saw Manny after school. Babe we need to talk.I say. Are we breaking up? she asked. no no no I just wanna talk to you about something.<br>Right after I say that manny holds her hand to her mouth with a sick look in her eyes.


	2. the telling

Hapening with emma

"Your back in school!" Emma said, screaming

"Yes, all for you." He answered, placing his hands on her waist. Kissing the start of her neck.

"Not, Now- Se- Ugh." Emma said, Not helping but to moan. She couldn't stop what was happening, it felt so good.

That moan wasn't good for her.  
>Her water broke 2 seconds after.<p>

They rushed to the hospital, they were so excited. They were' finally becoming a family, Just at last.

2 hours later

"Sean, i love you." Emma said, trying not to cry. She knew labor was going to be a bitch.

"I love you too babe." He replied, holding onto her hand. -  
>Happening with Manny<p>

"Jay, remember when I got sick a couple of months ago when we were talking." I asked jay

"Yea you didn't look so good but your better now right?" Jay replied

"Yes and no Jay I have something to tell you and its very important." I said

"What babe?" Jay said

"I'm pregnant and its your baby, I understand why you might be angry with me." I explain

"What did you just says?" Jay asked

"It doesn't matter anyway just forget what I said ok its nothing." I said

Right then my phone rang before Jay could say something.

emma

"Hey manny, i just had my baby come to the hospital." She said, smiling to sean.

"Okay, be right over." Manny replied, grabbing her keys.

"What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked.

"Bella." She replied, looking up at sean to see if he approved.

"Yes, Bella Marie Cameron." He said to the doctor.

Just then Manny came, seeing the little baby into her best friends arms she nearly cried

"Aww, i'm a godmother." She shed a tear and held her arms out for the little figure she saw.

"I'm soon to be one too, arent i?" Emma replied, giving her Bella.

"Yes, but this baby is just too cute. What's her name? I'm going to need to know what to put on the necklace i'm buying." Manny replied rocking her side to side.

"Bella, but you don't have to do that." Emma said with a soft smile as she whiped some of the sweat off of her forehead.

"But i want too!" She said kissing the baby's forehead.

[yes the baby is washed off.]

"Aww, thats fine then and so sweet of you." She said grabbing the baby back.

"You gonna let your dad meet him?" Sean said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, he's going to meet her. We live with him." She said, staring at the baby.

"Not, Mr. Simpson." Sean replied, staring at her. Who was staring at the baby.

"Uh, i don't know. I don't think she's old enough." She replied. Thinking about her dad made her want to cry.

He was Mentally challenged, and since the last time she saw him he almost killed her little brother. She got worried.

"Em,." He said grabbing her hand.

"One day when the sky is falling. I'll be standing right next to you." Sean sung to her, Manny set a nutral smile to her face. Seeing the couple.

"Well, i'm going to go." Manny said turning around.

"Aww, thanks for coming. You're a great godmother already." Emma said, waving at her.

with manny

Seeing em with her baby made me think of my unborn child.

While I drive home I call Jay.

Hello? Jay said

Jay can I come over and talk to you? I asked

yea sure. Jay said

After an hour and a half of driving I arrived at jay's house.

I knocked on the door and Jay opened the door.

-  
>Withh emmsssssss<p>

"Sean ive decided, and...I want to let my dad meet Bella." I said tugging her shirt down and putting My hands though my blonde hair

"But, babe. You said-." He said getting cut off, by his fianc e

"I know, i'm brave. If something happends, i- i'll leave quick trust me sean."I said hugging him.

"But- but- When? Why em? Your mom wouldn't approve." Sean said holding her, he didn't want to let go.

"That's why your not going to tell her." I replied, packing the rest of her things into my purse.

"and i'm leaving later to- to tonight." I said stuttering

"Babe, your father is a pyscho! Don't go alone." Sean replied, kissing her.

"Not in front of the baby!" I said, letting go. Leaving the room.

Sean walked over to the crib and looked at His daughter

"We can't let your mother do this, can we Bell?" Sean said carresing his daughters cheeks.

With manny

I was sitting on the love seat in Jay's living room waiting for him while he put a shirt on.

Jay walks in to the room says what do you want to talk about Manny at 2:00 am. You should be at home and sleep your pregnant.

So you did hear me when I told you. I said

yea I did and why didn't you tell me about the baby before. Jay says

Because I was scared Jay I thought you were never going to talk to me again. I thought you wouldn't want me, let alone a baby. I explain

Manny I'm not craig and plus I think I might love you baby. No not might I do love you after we had sex I could stop thinking about you. Jays says

I blushed Jay, I'm sorry I just don't want you to hate me.

Jay looked at me and smiled I could never hate you but for now you need to get some sleep pushing me to his bedroom. You and my baby need a good night sleep.

Your not getting me in your bed that easy i'm gonna sleep on the couch. I walked over to the couch

No your not I will sleep on the couch if you don't want to sleep together. Even if you had no problem sleeping with me after we finshed making this baby. jay says

I punch him in the arm and walk back to his before I go in to the room I turnned and said One day you'll be in here with me, but for now goodnight Jay.

Goodnight boo then he looks at my belly and says Goodnight baby hogart

I smiled at him then walked in to the room and went to sleep.

with emma

I pulled up into the house's driveway

I knocked on the door.

"Hi emma." My father welcomed me in, with a metal voice

[yes he sounds metally retarted so i wont mention it again]

"Hi daddy." I said shaking.

"I see you brought, someone." He said touching bella.

"Yeah, dad this is my uh uh- daughter." I said moving away from him and sitting down.

"A daughter? By who?" He asked sitting right next to me stroking my blonde curls

"My fianc e, Yeah he's sean." I said scooting over.

"Why emma? It could be my baby." He said, yet along he scooted with me.

He started rubbing her shoulder and nibbling on her ear.

"I'm getting uncomfortable, Can you stop that?" I said shivering.

"Aww, baby cold? Let daddy fix it." He said jumping onto her.

"Get off!" I yelled and pushed him to the side and ran into the kitchen.

I grabbed a knife, knowing that the crazy man would come after Me. Being careful with bella I set her to the side of her arms.

"Emma, baby put the knife down. We can have our own baby, Just like that." He said coming close.

"I might have a baby, But i do know how to cut your fucking head off!" I yelled throwing the knife.

He ducked down, Emma was glad he did. She didnt want to see blood but she was scared.

"Now lets put the baby down." He said slapping bella out of her arms.

Bella hit the floor and cried until it stopped, and I didn't see a huff from her.

"Bella! Bella Baby wake up." I said running grabbing her and heading out the door.

2 hours later: 4:00 am

"We have bad news." The doctor told her.

AND THATS IT :D Come back later for another chapter

Aurthor's note: two peope wrote this


	3. Baby please don't go

Manny

I woke up the next day inside Jay's room with the sun showing through the widow as it hit my face.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Manny are you up yet?" Jay asked

" um yea...come in." I told him trying to block the sun from her eye

" So do you wanna talk about what we're gonna do with the baby?" Jay asked rubbing my thigh softly

" I think i'm gonna put it up for..." I say before he cuts me off

" NO!" Jay yell jumps off of bed turning to stand in front of me

"What?" I asked very confused I thought he would think it was a good idea for us give the baby away considering we are both still in high school.

" I wanna keep the baby, it can stay here with me or the both of you can stay here and we can be a cute little family." Jay says looking deep into my eye with hope that I want to do the same thing.

I started to cry as I pulls my hands to my face, not wanting him to see me like this. Jay pushs my hands away and pulls me in to his arm as he whispers something in my ear, but all I kind hear in my head was craig's voice saying the same thing Jay just said to me I don't want that to happen again I wouldn't be able to take it.

-  
>With emma<p>

"What? She isn't alive is she?" I said putting my head into seans shoulder

"Yes, very alive. Just hurt." The doctor replied, rubbing my shoulder.

"How bad Damnit!" Sean said, gently pushing my head to the side.

"We're going to need you to calm down Mr. Camreon." The doctor said backing up.

"Well, its my baby! I don't want her to be hurt, i just don't." Sean said breaking down in front of me.

"Sean i'm sure she's fine." I said holding his shoulder, i kissed his temple.

"I'll listen to you, But i knew your father was going to do something like this!'' Sean replied, His tears hitting the tiled floor.

"I didn't know he was like this, i didn't sean." i said pulling him up, and kissing him. His cold breath against my skin.

The doctor brought Bella out with bandages over her.

I grabbed her, and held her close to me.

The doctor brought a camera out, "Family pictures." She said sounding happy that we were now smiling.

We smiled, and the flash hit our skin.

_  
>with Manny<p>

I pushed Jay off of me and ran to the bathroom.

"Manny baby I didn't mean to make you upset!" He yells out to me

"I'm not upset its just I can't be hurt like that again." I yell back through the open door then I turn to see him standing at the opening

"I would never hurt you Manny, I love you." Jay says moving toward me

" Jay i'm scared." I tell him as I walk over to hin putting my arms around his waist

"I know babe I am too."Jay says as he runs his finger through my dark hair

I look up at his loving blue eyes as I push my arm up and around his neck. He looks deep in to me eyes as I push myself up on to my tippy toes. My lips hover next to his for a while before he presses his lips to meet mine. I hold back a moan as he puts more in to the kiss as he lifts me up and walks in to the bedroom.

-  
>Emesssssssss ,, annddd seaaaan , (:<p>

I smiled and put the framed picture on the cofee table

"When are we going to get our own house?" Sean said, rapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, but i know we'll finally get to do something." I said biting my lips, rapping my leg around his waist.

I let my leg down and slid my tounge' into his mouth

"Now?" He said rubbing my ass

"Nope, when we get a new house." I said puling away.

the baby's crying ruined the moment

"Hold on bel, i'm coming." I said running up the stairs.

"Dad what are you doing here!" I said backing up..

"Coming to get my daughter, i thought you wouldnt have a problem." He replied, following me.

I backed up by the stairs.

"Come on it wont hurt." He said pushing me down the stairs.

"Agh." I said wincing in pain.

"Where's sean? Out shoppin' for the baby?" My father said, stepping toward's me with the baby into his hands.

"Yes, he is." I said getting up, hanging onto the banner

"Aww how sweet of him, shopping for the baby." He said coming towards me.

"Yes! That's what fathers do now give me bella, she's sick." I said trying to get her.

"No! My Bella." He said slapping me

"Give me her! You asshole!" I said screaming

"Bab- Get out bitch." Sean said running to my dad, giving bella to me and punching my dad into the face.

"Sean don't hurt him bad. He's already mental." I said holding my hand out.

"He must not be mental! Trying to be with his own daughter." Sean said looking at the unconcious man.

"Here, I'll take bella out to my moms. Safe, and i'll pick up some condoms." I said, getting my keys

"Why condoms?" Sean said hoping he would be getting sexed tonight.

"You know why." I said winking at him..

After taking bella to my parent's i went into the house a trail of rose petals leading upstairs, i ran up to see sean under the covers

"Hey baby." Sean said motioning me ontop of him.

"Hehe, Hi sean." I said getting on top of him

"Well, lets not waste those rubbers." He said kissing me.

"Alright." i said gathering off of him. Undressing him.

"I grabbed the covers off of him and through them to the ground

"Lets make this dirty." I said sitting on his member.

"Tell me when i'm hur-" He tried to get out

"I'm already a pro." i said riding him up and down.

"Ahh, Oh yes sean." I moaned.

"Yes em, harder babe." He said Massaging my breast

"That..Feels...So...Ah." I moaned, and came.

"Done for today." I said sliding off of him.

He slid the condom off and layed beside me.

"Yes, done for today." He said mocking me and kissing my forehead.

_  
>Manny<p>

I moan as Jay kisses my neck. His hands start to message my breast, he rubs them hard then moves his mouth down to my right breast. I moan and then start to remember the first time Jay and I had sex then I start remember him kissing down me body then his warm wet tonuge inside me. I moan just think about him going down on me. Jay looks up at me and then pushs back up to me then he whispers in my ear. "Do you remember when I" ... I cut him by kissing then pushing him down toward the wetness between my leg that he created. "oh I guess you do remember." He says with a chuckle. He start to lick but then he stop. I groan in frustration " Why did you stop?" He didn't say anything. Before I could say anything else he puts a finger inside me. I feel so close at this moment I don't care what he does to me. I came all over his fingers, he pulls them out and bring them up to his face. He sticks his tonuge out and starts to lick his fingers." You know your a very tasty girl." He tells me. "You should let me taste you and maybe we could have something in common." I say in a very husky voice."Only if you want too." Jay says getting up on his knees. I don't say anything I just pull his boxer down but then I stop I had forgot how big he is. Then I go back to way I started out doing. I lower my head to his member and I rap my hand around him and start to jerk him off then I stop to put his dick inside my mouth and start to suck hard. I hear him moan then I feel him put his hand on top of my head pushing my mouth farther down his staff." Oh just a little bit longer babe am almost there!" Jay moans. A few seconds later a Jay had jizzed all over my face. "Now its my turn again and am gonna make you scream until you can't speak anymore." He says in my ear. A chill when down spine when he told me that. He grabs my arms and puts me on my back." Jay I know this is all fun being rough and all but I need you to be gently with please?" I ask "yea babe." Jay says. He puts his staff in position and enters me slowly. I moan so much and so loud that I stop breathing which made Jay stop." Jay don't stop I'm ok."I say regaining oxygen. "you sure?" Jay asked worried. "yea." I reasure him. He enters my again and I got loud again. Then about 30 minutes later I feel my climax coming and then did it I scream out jay's name over and over again until my climax keeps going and after my third climax I could't take it anymore."Jay please stop I can't take it anymore." I tell him and my way to another climax. " Just a little long babe i'm almost there." He says and I nod telling him he can go on. Many trust later Jay hit his climax and lays down next to me. "That was amazing!" Jay says breathing hard against my ear. "Yea I can't feel my legs and I didn't lose my voice." I say push his arm. "you almost did." He says with a smirk on his face. Just then my phone I go over to look who it is and it my dad."oh fuck!" I yell I had forgot I haven't been home for a whole day I pick it up and all I hear is my dad yelling.

-  
>i woke up: Emma<p>

I made breafast seeing sean come down

"Hey." Sean said coming to kiss me on the forehead.

"Brush your teeth first stinky." I said rapping my arms around his waist.

"Aww, But i love you." He said snipping my nose.

"I love you too, but heard of listerine." I said giggling, continuing to go to the table to finish my eggs

"Eat up, their almost cold." I said, Pointing to the chair

"Shit, gotta get bella." I said putting on my shoes and coat.

"Hey mom, Where's the baby?" I said, looking for her. But turned to see my mom crying

"What's wrong?" I said giggling a bit and seeing shes serious

"Your dad." She replied puting her head down.

"What about him?" I said looking up.

"He took bella." She said loosing breath


End file.
